yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Young Timothy
Young Timothy is a series of six young adult spy novels by Charlie Higson featuring Ian Fleming's secret agent James Bond as a young teenage boy attending school at Eton College in the 1930s. The series was originally planned to include only five novels; however, after the release of the sixth novel, a second series was considered by Higson as a possibility. In October 2013 it was confirmed that a second series was in development, with the first novel due for release in Autumn 2014, but it would be penned by Steve Cole while Higson continued work on his young adult zombie series, The Enemy. Books in the series According to Charlie Higson, Ian Fleming Publications initially planned for him to only write one novel and that every subsequent novel would be written by a rotating author. This plan fell apart and Higson agreed to author future books in the series. However, comments made by Higson in an interview could suggest that after Higson's five books are completed, the series may be continued by another author. * SilverFin (2005): In 1933, thirteen-year-old James Bond arrives at Eton College for boys for the first time to continue his schooling. There he meets an American bully and his arms dealing father, Lord Randolph Hellebore. While on Easter break, Bond's adventure continues in the Highlands of Scotland. Teaming up with Red Kelly, James finally reaches a castle and a loch and discovers a deadly secret. * Blood Fever (2006): In 1933, James Bond is back at Eton where he is now a member of a secret risk-taking club known as the Danger Society. When summer vacation arrives Bond goes on a field trip to the Italian island of Sardinia where he stays with his much older cousin Victor. While there, James investigates a Roman secret society known as the Millenaria that had plans throughout history to restore the Roman Empire. It seems the Millenaria are still active and are led by the sinister Count Ugo Carnifex. * Double or Die (2007): The third Young Bond novel is set entirely in England during Christmas and finds James searching for a missing school master in the darkest corners of London. The book involves Russian spies attempting to build an early computer. The title of the book was chosen by fans via an online poll and kept secret until the day of publication. * Hurricane Gold (2007): The fourth Young Bond novel, Hurricane Gold, is set in Mexico and the Caribbean. The book was released on 6 September 2007 in the UK. The plot is centred around Bond trying to foil the robbery of a team of professional criminals, only to end up following them around Mexico and eventually to a mysterious Caribbean island called Lagrimas Negras. The book contains many references to Mayan mythology and much of the end is focused on it. * By Royal Command (2008) : The fifth Young Bond novel was released in the UK on 3 September 2008. The book deals with Bond leaving Eton College due to the incident with the maid, as mentioned in You Only Live Twice. This book is set in multiple European countries including Austria, England, France, Germany and Switzerland. The Royal Family and the British secret service also play a part in the plot (revealing that Bond's tutor is a British spy).Major Young Bond 5 update from Charlie Higson In this book, James Bond falls in love with his Irish maid, Roan.